Such an apparatus is described in Swiss Pat. No. 591,263. The braking blades are, in this apparatus, arranged approximately in its central portion of the blades, namely in the case of the braking blades of one ski brake on its inwardly facing side and in the case of the braking blades of the other ski brake on its outwardly facing side. In the held-together position of the two skis, the braking blades are crossed, and the recesses engage one another to form a locking engagement.
A further embodiment of an apparatus for holding a pair of skis together can be taken from a brochure of the Firm Look 1978/79, which was distributed at the ISPO 1978. The braking blades, which are made of plastic, are in this design injection molded onto the end regions of wire sections of the individual braking arms, which wire sections are constructed as braking mandrels, and do not have any recesses. Rather, the pair of skis are held together in such a manner that the two crossing braking mandrels of the ski brakes on two oppositely facing skis are hooked together by their wire sections resting on one another on the shoulders of the individual plastic blades.
The known apparatus have the disadvantage that it will depend on the length of the braking mandrels and on the length of the braking blades, how and where the hooking together can occur. This, however, brings about certain problems during the construction of the ski brakes, since the braking mandrels, in the nonbraking position of the braking mechanism, lie above the upper side of the ski and within the lateral edges of the ski.
The invention has the purpose to overcome the disadvantages of the known designs by providing an apparatus for holding skis together and which skis are provided with ski brakes, the apparatus being independent of the length of the braking mandrel or the braking blades.
The aforementioned purpose is inventively attained by locating the notch in each braking blade adjacent an end of the braking blade remote from the braking mandrel. Due to the fact that during a clamping together of the two skis with the inventive apparatus, a certain shifting of one ski relative to the other in its longitudinal direction occurs (this results from the inventive construction), the designer has here a greater freedom than has been the case in the known apparatus.